


Congratulations its a boy!

by Buttered_Toast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Co-Parenting, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Ross is an asshole, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, fake parental relationship, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttered_Toast/pseuds/Buttered_Toast
Summary: The room had gone silent all eyes on Tony. Suddenly the blood in his ears stopped sounding like a drum, rolling his shoulders back and meeting the councils gaze. Knowing the lie that was about to come out of his mouth as going to haunt him for the foreseeable future. But Ross couldn’t know who Spiderman was.“He is my son. Peter Parker is my son”A twist on the fake dating trope, Peter and Tony have to pretend to be father and son to keep Peter's secret identity safe from Ross.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this brewing for such a long time but due to dissertation and life i've not had chance to write it. I wanted to do so before Endgame knowing that it would pop the bubble we all live in but hey! Hope you enjoy please tell me what you think. I will post a new chapter once a week.

“I’m not saying we need a heart filled diary with your must intimate thoughts and feelings, we just need more clarity” Ross clipped leveling Steve Rogers with a cold stare. The soldier resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Ross.

Tony was concerned. No concerned was too soft of an adjective to describe the maelstrom of emotions he was feeling. There was probably wasn't a word to describe pissed off and nervous rolled into one sleep deprived migraine. But here he was sat in the fifth accords revision meeting staring at his cold cup of instant sludge. He could pinpoint the trigger though,Thaddeus Ross and his growing obsession with Spiderman. 

“Ms Romanov has made it clear she is unaware of The Spiderman’s identity. If you’re going to start a witch hunt just build her a pyre and be done with” Tony snapped, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. 

His heart hammering in his chest. Spiderman had gone from a concept that the accords council liked to ignore, in favour of getting the Rogues to sign the accords. Now Spiderman had become the tangent that Ross ended every accords meeting on since they started five weeks ago when the Rogues were pardoned. 

“I’m not on a witch-hunt-”

“We are here to discuss amendments and hopefully before I die get the Rogues to sign the new Sokovia accords” Despite the original dismay of having the accords council sit in on the meetings, Tony enjoyed the German representative and her ability to cut Ross down to size. 

“The Rogues wanted more clarity from the accords and I am just asking for clarity on the mask vigilante that fought in Berlin. 8 million USD worth of damage was caused and we don’t know their identity despite fighting alongside members in this room” Ross bit back leveling the hologram with a snide look. 

Tony knew for himself that the accords process wasn’t going to be a walk in the park. Barton packing more bite every week and Wanda swinging wildly between being an adult who can make her own choices, to a kid who needed a defence squad. The amendments were slow and the majority of the people in the room still didn’t agree with them. Ross’ timeline of 12 weeks for the amendments was a pipe dream. 

But Ross’ growing obsession with Spiderman’s identity was becoming concerning. He knew the kid was smart but it took him 4 hours on youtube and an IP address to find Peter. You didn’t need to be Tony Stark to put the pieces together.

“Mr Stark do you recognise this individual?” Tony was pulled out of his thoughts and his heart jumped into his throat. There of the screen was a grainy photograph of Peter walking into the staff entrance of Stark Industries New York offices. 

“My intern, Peter Parker” Tony grounded out meeting Rhodey's eyes who had a similar panicked look. 

“Does Stark Industries often hire interns under the ages of 21?” 

“What do this have to do with anything?” Natasha commented, becoming frustrated with the meeting driving off topic again.  
Tony’s ability to think on his feet had gone the moment a second photograph appeared of Peter walking to the subway. 

“We have been able to identify that The Spiderman is around 5’ 8”. Witnesses state he sounds young and he is wearing Stark tech.” Ross leveled Tony a stare, making the accusation without stating it. Losing all ability to speak he just stared at Peter’s photograph trying to make words form in his mouth. 

“Are you seriously saying that you believe the vigilante that fought Cap, the Captain America in Germany is a 15 year old kid from Queens?” Rhodey laughed, kicking Tony under the table as if to reboot him.  
“He said he was from Queens…” Rogers muttered drawing everyone's eyes from Tony to him. Tony’s heart beating a million miles a minute, if the situation wasn’t so serious he would have congratulated himself on not having a panic attack. 

“What was that Rogers?” Ross looked smug. As if the prospect of pinning the two against each other again may bring about the result he wanted. Steve even looked guilty at the prospect of burning the feeble bridge the rogue had begun to build with Tony. 

“In Berlin, I asked him where he was from… he said Queens”

“You also said you didn’t know about Barnes involvement with my parents death ” Tony finally spat out making Steve grimace but not commenting further on the situation. 

“Mr Stark as a senior member of this council, I advise you to answer honestly. Is Peter Parker Spiderman?” 

“No” For the first time since the conversation began he met Ross’ eyes. 

“Do you honestly expect us to believe that answer?” 

“Yes. He is a 15 year old kid.” The pain in his left arm was becoming more intense. Maybe this is what a heart attack felt like. If his heart didn’t give out he knew May would finally kill him for outing her nephew to a room of government officials. 

“He fits the description. A statement from a Stark employee who wishes to remain unnamed has stated that there is no Peter Parker on the intern server. Stark interns historically don’t accept high schoolers as interns”.

“History changes and computer glitches happen” His voice hard and unflinching almost dangerous. Ross raised an eyebrow before clicking on to another photograph. The photo appeared to be shot at long distance, probably with a drone. A photo of Tony and Peter stood around the kitchen island at Stark tower. 

“Taking photos of my private residence is a violation of my privacy” Tony snapped his voice loud, all he could hear was the beating of his heart in his ears. Surely it was close to bursting at his point. 

Ignoring the outburst Ross gestured to the council members. 

“Unprofessional wouldn’t you say for your ‘intern’ to be in your private residence late on an evening. Now we have established the internship was a cover… don't interrupt me. We have established it was a cover, so why would a 15 year old boy be in your apartment if you were not mentoring him to be Spiderman” Ross asked holding his hand up to Rhodey to silence him. 

The room had gone silent all eyes on Tony. Suddenly, the blood in his ears stopped sounding like a drum, rolling his shoulders back and meeting the councils gaze. Knowing the lie that was about to come out of his mouth as going to haunt him for the foreseeable future. But Ross couldn’t know who Spiderman was. 

“He is my son. Peter Parker is my son”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys super sorry it's been a little over a week but I was so stuck between the next chapter being a rogue centric chapter, May centric chapter or have it still set during the meeting. The edits and re-writes were horrid. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support for my first chapter I am over whelmed. I have a plan for how the story will go so I am thinking around 15 chapters maybe more maybe a little less. 
> 
> Hope you like it! Let me know in the comments!

For a while, Tony just sat there feeling everyone's questioning gaze on him. Mulling over what he just said. He swore Rhodes looked almost amused.

Barton was opening and closing his mouth, looking like a fish out of water. But Tony refused to meet the gaze of his former team. What was he meant to say? He couldn’t place his trust in them long enough to tell them the truth. In fact his big reveal seemed to have already created an unseen drift between the slowly healing groups.

Eventually, he settles on clearing his throat and standing, drawing his playboy facade onto his face.

“Well on that bombshell, same time next week?”

It was strange: walking out of an accords meeting, Tony hadn’t done that since the first week when Barton asked for a written apology from him. He wouldn’t lie it gave him a slight ego boost hearing his name being called after him. But the pain in his arm had all but disappeared. The thumping of blood in his ears had subsided. Now a heavy lead coil had settled in his stomach. Dread.

“Where do you think you’re going?” And that was the moment where Tony froze because he knew that what he said would have ramifications but explaining himself to the accords council was not something that was a pressing concern right now.

“To pick my kid up”

 

* * *

 

He strolled casually down the street, trying to control the thoughts filling his mind at a million miles a minute. Tony didn’t fully remember telling Happy to pull over, but he’d been walking for almost twenty minutes. The tight ball of dread coiling tighter and tighter around his organs.  
Around ten minutes later, Tony arrived at the flower store which sat at the bottom of the Parker’s apartment block. Blooms of pink and yellow garnish drawing Tony from his thoughts. He noticed the display of dyed daisies in the shop window, reminding him of the flowers which sat in the vase seconds before May Parker threw it at his head the night she found out Peter was Spiderman.  
After staring into the window for a few moments, he headed inside and bought a simple but elegant dyed daisy bouquet. He grinned briefly, maybe they can replace the flowers which will undoubtedly be launched at his head later.

May hadn’t even had chance to pull her scrub shirt over her head before the intercom started buzzing. Her eyes flickered to the clock on the wall. It was too early for Peter to be back from school; and ever since she learnt the truth about his extracurricular activities, he no longer hid the fact he used his bedroom window as a door.

“It’s me, buzz me up”

There was a certain kind of icy dread which filled May’s heart. Hundred percent of the time Tony Stark visited her was directly linked to her nephew. Ninety-nine percent of the time she ended their meetings angrier than when they started. The fear and panic drained from her body the moment she saw the world famous playboy stood in her doorway clutching a bouquet of daisies with guilty features.

“All right” Tony said, his voice low. May snapped her attention back to the man in front of her, a scowl replacing her normally kind features. 

May looked between him and the flowers suspiciously, before taking them from him and heading towards the kitchenette.

  
"You are a complete jerk, Stark." Tony raised his eyebrows and brought his thumb to his eyes. He sighed, the pulses of a migraine making its appearance.

"No debating that" he replied gently. "But you don’t even know what I’ve done yet"

"I don’t have to, nothing good comes from a man bringing you flowers"

“Feel like you’re projecting your dating baggage on to me-” May slammed the daisies on the kitchen counter. Tony held his hands up in a gesture of peace.

“How much do you know about the Sokovia Accords?”

“I know their the reason your dragged my then fourteen year old nephew into a potentially lethal combat zone in Berlin” Tony rubbed his hands down his face.

“They know he is Spiderman” May dropped the daisies in the sink, turning fully to meet Tony’s gaze.

“Who is they?”

“Secretary Ross, the board of international council members and the Rogues were in the room when Ross made his case” May was now pulling strands of hair from her up-do, shaking her head. Opening her mouth but no sound came out, the stress was clearly building in her body.

“How?” There goes that coil, slowly strangling the air from his body. The guilt consuming him once more.

“Because he wears my tech, they have photos of us together. Ross had some military wack-jobs follow him and they’ve got a profile on Spiderman. It’s his new favourite obsession”

“You denied it right? He’s your intern, that’s the cover, your intern” May’s voices started to climb octaves, she was now pacing around the small kitchenette while Tony perched on a stool.

“This is where...I.. Okay. I told them, to throw them off the Spiderman scent, he was my son”

Tony held his breath as May stopped in her tracks to look at him, waiting for the punchline. After several seconds of no one saying anything May let out a laugh.

"They think you are his- what father?” Tony nodded, “They bought it?”

“Well I walked out the meeting- OW” May smacked him with the bouquet sending flower petals flying.

“Walked out? He is a kid Stark! I know you forget that when you’re arming him to the teeth. But could you not have hung around enough to, oh I don’t know get clarification that they bought your bullshit” Punctuating the outburst with another smack of the daisies. Tony remained quiet as he let the lie sink into May.

"He's all I have," May said, flopping onto the stool next to Tony. Her hand falling on Tony’s arm, forcing him to look at her face, projecting her pain, fear and anger on to him.  
"He isn’t yours to watch over. He is mine. I know... We both know that he is a strong kid, but I feel like I am out of my depth here” A sudden image of a Peter being trapped in a military style basement being used as a lab rat filtered across her mind, and it took her breath away. She had to swallow the lump in her throat several times before she could continue.  
"We do this together. He's a teenager, not something a G.I Joe can prod at!. This has always been too big of a secret, too big of a responsibility" she sobbed.

"Okay," his heart hopeful and sad at once. "I’m not gonna lie and say I ain’t shitting it. Ross is clearly after the guy under the spider mask. I...I don’t know what I’m doing here, hell I don’t know what I’m doing half the time- Look Peter is a good kid. I see so much potential in him, not just as Spiderman. Without me he probably won’t be on Ross’ radar. But May, I will stop. Right now. If you want. I will tell them I’m paying child support and that it, I'll keep the government types off his back, just say the words."

Though her arms were at her side, her posture had not relaxed. She was silently crying and Tony wasn’t 100% sure if it was due to sadness, grief or anger.

"I don't like you, you recklessly encourage his reckless behaviour." He nodded understanding, the press may have public assassinated his character over the years but no one had a lower opinion on Tony than May Parker. “I hated you, but I don't hate you anymore. And you are an asshole, a jerk and every other name under the sun. But you care, and it’s been a long time since I had anyone on the same side as me where Peter is concerned. It would be good for Peter. To have you watch his back, even if it is fake”

Tony nodded, staying silent as May spoke. The coil didn't get tighter.

  
"But ground rules, I get included in all of the discussions and I have unlimited and unreserved veto power, period, on any and all activities, including the Spidermanning and the government marco polo competition you’ve just started." Tony stuck his hand out to meet hers.

  
“Well, congratulations its a boy, I guess” Before Tony could make a comment Peter burst through the apartment door juggling a series of books, dropping them all upon seeing Tony. Yellow, blue and red petals scattered around his mentors feet and his aunt with tear rimmed eyes.

  
“Is there a mission?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we stan and love May Parker, A badass single parent raising a less than normal teenage boy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this chapter is early because this week is my endgame. Its my last week of my final year of university and its exam time! So I'm gonna be away from writing for the next two weeks. Enjoy!

Steve tiredly rubbed his hand over his face before raising a fork full of noodles to his lips. His nose scrunched up in disgust as the congealed sauce tasted bitter in his mouth. 

“How long has it been since I made these?” he muttered to himself, throwing the fork back into the bowl. His eyes scanned over the piles of paperwork scattered across his small desk.  
It felt like only 5 minutes since he had made the instant ramen, and yet it was cold and congealed. The cramp in his shoulder from leaning over the desk was making itself known, his eyes refusing to focus.  
Double tapping the watch on his wrist, 3:47 am blinked up at him. 5 hours? No wonder his shoulder had developed a knot in it. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose before focusing his attention on the papers in front of him. 

3:51 am blinked at him again. Steve let out a frustrated sigh before declaring it a night. He shuffled the government documents into a pile before flicking the switch on the desk lamp off. As the room plunged into darkness, the room light flicked on startling the super soldier.

“I saw the light on in your office, I was getting ready to go for a run. Have you been up all night?” Nat really didn’t need to ask as she could tell from the tight shoulders, numerous coffee cups and dark circles that her teammate hadn’t been sleeping.

“Just working on some stuff. Heading up to bed now.” He said as he brushed past the former assassin. Steve frowned as Nat began to walk towards the elevator blocking his way. 

With an internal groan, he rubbed his left shoulder. He was too tired and too stress to deal with a 4 am integration session.  
“Is there a problem? I thought you went for your run around 6” Steve eyed her Lycra, she was clearly going where she said but the timing didn’t make sense. 

“Been summoned, Ross is really digging his heels in on the Spiderman thing. I’m wanted upstate for 10 am”

Steve huffed out his frustrations. What was the point of gathering them all together to sit and work through the accords so all parties were happy if the one heading every meeting was concerned with an masked arachnid running around Queens. 

“Do you think it's true?” Natasha shrugged. 

“He is a spitting image for Tony, but the timing just feels too perfect for it you know. Stark likes to run circle around Ross.”

“You think Stark is lying?”

“I just think it's dangerous to dance around Ross with this kind of information.”

“You really think a 15 year old kid, could be him?”

“I’m just saying I was up to worse at 15” Nat said grimly. Steve reached out and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Look get some rest. I’ll tell you what Ross says” but Steve didn’t move, instead his eyes flickered back to the now dark office. Natasha rolled her eyes  
“You need to stop shouldering the bulk of the blame for the accords. We are in this together, we are choosing to not sign until we are happy”

“Clint is only allowed to see his kids on supervised visits. Bucky is in deep freeze again and you’re being dragged into Ross’ witch hunt” Natasha didn’t reply just squeezed his arm. 

“Sam was planning on making pancakes for breakfast, so don’t sleep too late, all right?” Nat sighed dropping her hand from his arm and stepped onto the elevator. 

It was really hard to be annoyed with Tony about the whole kid situation. He was almost happy for his friend. Ex friend. The kid looked like Tony, the curls, the eyes, maybe it meant he had someone on his side. The feeling of bile rose in his throat, guilt eating at him for the current situation between the two. Steve shook his head to rid the thoughts away, he believed that the accords needed changing. He believed in his side. He just wished it hadn’t exploded the way it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small I know but trust me this chapter was important in my opinion for the overall plot. I am going to mix the obvious development of Spiderson, Evil Ross and the healing of the accords. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think! It helps me with my writing, if i am keeping characters in characters and plot consistent! I also love seeing your guess about what happens next :) Thank you for all the feedback so far!!!!
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be fluffy awkward spiderson!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I'm back from my horrific exams. But its now super weird that I've official finished my degree (pending exam grades). More time for writing I guess!

Peter was having a wonderful day. He slept through the night without a single nightmare to rumble him; which was the first time in two weeks. Ned told him how his mom had ordered the Millennium Falcon Lego set as a well done for him finally reaching a B2 level in German. 7541 pieces! He could hardly wait. To top the day off, Flash had been off sick with strep and the cafeteria had served tacos. It was the best Wednesday Peter had in awhile. He practically bounced through the apartment door ready to go out as Spiderman before homework when he saw a tear-stained May and Tony Stark at the breakfast bar.

“Is there a mission?” Peter tried and failed to hide the excitement from his voice for May’s sake. But he has met with two stony faces.

“Pete come sit down” May patted the chipped stool next to her with a watery smile.

Peter frowned panic rising in his chest. Last time he was asked to sit down with a tearful May was when she told him they were downgrading to a smaller apartment because they couldn’t afford the rent now Ben had died. What made his heart really jump into his throat was the apprehensive and worried look on Tony’s face. His mentor always looked so sure all the time. Even when May threw a vase at his head he looked apologetic but cocky. In the end his curiosity won the better on him and he balanced on the stool.

“What’s going on?” The two adults shared a look, a silent argument taking place over who would explain the situation. “I’m serious you’re starting to freak me out”

“Um, Tony has something... We have-”

“Ross knows about you being Spiderman” Tony blurted out, no point dancing round the bush.

 _Knows I’m Spiderman? Oh my god general Ross as in the douche who he has heard Mr Stark talking about on the phone? Oh my god what am I going to do? Is he gonna arrest me? I mean okay… I haven't signed the accords and I didn’t really do all that much damage in Germany but OH MY GOD! How does he know!_ Panicked thoughts zipped through Peter’s head a million miles a minute. _What will he want from me? Why is May crying. Are they gonna take me away? Is that why Mr Stark is here? To bring me to Ross to work out why I’m like this? Am I being sent to the raft?_ His breathing was becoming rapid and he was brought out his thought when Tony squeezed his shoulder.

“Come on kid, just breath. In and out”

“What’s gonna happen to me now?”

“Nothing. Ross knows he put his case across in an accords meeting-

“WHAT! So like the ugh Rogues know? Oh my god Captain America must be pissed to know that a fifteen year old kid stole his shield” Peter shot up from his seat and began pacing the kitchenette the same way May had just done.

“Kid sit down.” Peter continued to pace, running his fingered through his messed up curls. Tony couldn’t help but note how much like May he looked.

“Are they going to take me away?” his voice rose several octaves

“Pete sit down” May said scrubbing a hand over her face to rub away the reminisce of her tears.

“It’s gonna be like in that film, whats it called? You know where they take a guy and experiment on him-”

  
“PETER!” Both May and Tony interrupt him now. Peter stopped his pacing to meet May’s eyes. With a nodded of her head he sat down.

“Like I was saying, because he told the council board and the rogues I had to come up with an excuse. So congrats as of 5 hours ago, you are for all intensive purposes my biological son”

“What?” Peter did not understand. One minute he was panicking that he was gonna be a lab rat for the American government the next minute Tony Stark, THE Tony Stark was saying he was his biological kid.

“Ross was accusing you of Spiderman because of your relationship with me. He had some pretty damning evidence. My playboy ways actually makes this a good cover”

Peter started shaking his head.

“And he believed you?”

  
“He won’t know he walked out the meeting” Tony huffed some times May reminded him too much of Pepper and her ability to nit pick and push his buttons.

“Why are you crying?” Peter turned his attention to May.

“It’s just been a crap day at the hospital and I come home to this Pete. I wanted a bubble bath and a glass of wine. Instead I am pimping out my nephew to a rich guy to prevent his secret identify from coming out”

  
“I’m sorry May” Peter’s voice was soft and he pulled his aunt in for a hug. He hated this. This is exactly why he kept Spiderman from his aunt for such a long time. She had finally started living her life again, since Ben’s death. She was going on dates, they never went passed a third date but Peter thought of it as progress. May has joined a yoga group to make friends in their new neighbourhood. She was finally happy again and he swoops in a ruins it by not closing his bedroom door when putting on his suit. Now this, another spanner in his already shambolic life.

“Can’t we not call it pimping. I did not spend months in a cave to rebuild my image for aunt hottie to start calling me a pimp”

“I pretty sure May is the pimp in this situation”

“Okay pimping was a bad analogy” May said cracking a smile.

“Pretty sure it messes with Spiderman’s crime fighting image if he lives with a pimp” Tony smirked glad the awkward conversation had taken a turn.

“I’m gonna order pizza” May shook her head as she picked her mobile up before wandering off into her room leaving Tony and Peter alone.

 

“She almost sounds like she doesn't 100% hate you anymore” Peter teased.

“Yeah you keep poisoning her opinion of me”

“What no I don’t”

“You’re like that kid from American Pie. ‘one time at band camp’ apart from its ‘one time on patrol’”

“What are you talking about?” Peter cocked his head to the side not understanding the reference

“You make me feel old kid”

“That’s what kids are for” Peter joked addressing the elephant in the room. The atmosphere drained from the kitchenette immediately.

“May is great I love her and Ben was...Ben was Ben. But I’ve never had a dad. What if I’m not convincing enough, I’ve never really had a dad, I don't know how to...be a son”

“I don’t know how to be a dad. We’ll work it out, I haven’t lost to Ross yet and I ain't letting you ruin that streak for me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its start moving quick now I can tell you and I am super excited for it!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters in one week! I'm spoiling you but truth is, I have a lot of spare time on my hands now my exams are finished and I loved writing this chapter and didn't want to wait to post so here it is!!!!
> 
> Please please please tell me what you think it helps so much to know if you are enjoying it and if I am keeping everyone in character. 
> 
> SPIDERSON!

Silence filled the workshop at the compound as Tony flicked through the accords notes, trying his best to think of a compromise regarding the situation with Wanda and her lack of formal training. Silence always seemed to fill the compound lately. The rogues were also upstate but in a half way house, a very luxurious half way house, but a half way house none the less. No matter how many times Tony thought about opening the doors again to them, the niggle of fear and lack of trust loomed over him. Much like the time when Steve stood above him shield ready to strike. Made him feel sick to his stomach. Pepper was gone too, their relationship break seemingly lasting longer than their previous ones. Maybe that was for real too, no more second chances in that department either.

“Ms Potts is wanting to connect, sir.” Friday interrupted, clearing the dark mist which had settled over the engineer.

“Put her through”

“I’ve sent across the itinerary for tonight, have you had a chance to look through it?” Tony blinked trying to pull recognition for tonight activities out of thin air.

“You’ve forgotten haven’t you” her tone wasn’t mad, but resigned, disappointed and it allowed Tony to slip further into his darkened haze.

“I’m sorry Pep, just with the accords and trying to finalise the nerve detector prototype for the prosthetic conference next month, I forgot” Tony scrubbed his hand over his face before waving off the hologram depicting the accords notes. That was enough for today, apparently, he had a gala to read about.

“You need a break Tony” Her voice soft reminding Tony of the times they use to lay in bed as she ran her fingers through his hair.  

“I need a lot of things Pepper. I need to get these compromises passed, I need to get Barton to hop off his high horse otherwise the accord council could drag this out for another two months. I need to get this nerve detector to be the size of a walnut appose to its current size of a baseball. I need you” Tony huffed out in frustration, the last one slipping out. An awkward silence filled the room. Even though Pepper wasn’t there Tony could picture her picking at her nails like she did when ever their relationship was brought up.

“Tony, I- Let me know if you aren’t coming so I can come up with a reason for your absents” and with that the lab was silent again.  

The Maria Stark September foundation gala was actually one of the few gala’s Tony enjoyed going to. It was less about smooching up to him and more a celebration of the work the social workers, teachers, and interns who actively played a role in the charities success. What had once started out as his mother’s small charity and excuse to get away from his father’s mood had grown into something much larger. It showed the world that Stark industries had truly moved on from weapons development. But that didn’t mean to say Tony was looking forward to going alone, he had an idea.

“Friday ring Parker” After an annoying number of rings it connected.

“Hey Mister Stark, is everything okay?” Peter had that excited lift in his voice, clearly thinking there was another mission.

“Everything is fine, why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well you’re ringing me in the middle of a school day. Do you need Spiderman?” Damn, Tony seriously needed to work on getting his body clock back to normal.

“Sorry kid, no Spiderman, I need Peter Parker. Want to go to a charity gala tonight?” Peter was unnervingly quiet for a few seconds.

“Um wow, why? Not that I’m not grateful Mister Stark! Seriously I bet your parties are amazing but-”

“Calm down, It’s nothing fancy. Figured it would be a good opportunity to solidify our father-son back story”

“Oh yeah, um sure”

“Great, I’ll have Happy pick you up from school”

“WAIT! I don’t own a suit, May normally rents one but I don’t think Mr Carlucios will have one with this short notice”

“If I can design you a multi-million-dollar suit by just getting your measurements from online videos, I think I can handle a regular suit”

“Alright awesome, see you later Mister Stark. I gotta get back to AP calculus”

 

* * *

 

Peter felt a hard lead ball form in stomach, he hadn’t felt this nervous in years. He hadn’t been dressed up like this since home coming and that was not a happy experience overall. He tugged the tie off his neck for the tenth time. Trying his hardest to re-call when him and May watched Youtube videos on how to tie a Windsor knot. It was not working. The whole process was stressing him out. The suit fit perfectly, and Peter couldn’t only guess that it cost more than two months’ worth of rent on his and May’s apartment.

“You’re gonna wrinkle the fabric if you ball it up like that” Tony’s voice startled him. He looked impeccable, just like Peter expected. Tony held out his hand for the tie.

Peter stood still, collar up holding his breath, as Tony laced the grey silken fabric around his neck. Peter looked up at Tony as the engineer threaded and looped the fabric. This was probably the closest he had been to his mentor since the dreaded not hug.

“All done spider-roo, you ready?”

“Um, I don’t know what to do?” it came out garbled and Peter wanted the ground to swallow him up. Tony Stark had tied Peter’s tie and invited him to a gala to help keep his secret identity a secret and he couldn’t form a proper sentence.

“Smile, talk to people, you’re a really likable kid, you’ll be fine” Peter nodded the words getting trapped in his throat. God what if he embarrasses Mister Stark, the lead ball just seemed to get heavier as he followed Tony out to the limo.

 

They arrive at the gala after what Peter considered to be the second most nerve-racking car journey he ever had, the first being the journey to home-coming with Toomes. As soon as they walked into hall Peter noted how amazing it was. Everyone was in black tie, the chandelier above them sparkled like a star from a cartoon. The whole room was overwhelming for him.

“You said it was nothing fancy” Peter hissed, Tony gave him a funny look.

“Kid this is pretty low-key compared to the ones Stark Industries has thrown in the past” and with that Tony swans off to talk with his guests leaving Peter to fend for himself. Despite Peter’s worries people did genuinely want to talk with him. The first personal intern to the great Tony Stark, he felt like a celebrity, albeit one who was very uncomfortable with the fame but one none the less. Peter continues to talk to a people his voice stuttering and constantly flickering his eyes across the room trying to find someone he recognizes. He did not like this, he wishes he had turned down Tony’s offer or May had told Tony no. He had the constant worry that the people he spoke to didn’t believe him and that they were going to pounce any second and reveal him as Spiderman.

 

He spots Happy talking with a red head he assumes to be Pepper Potts, Peter says goodbye to the wealthy couple he was speaking too and darts across the room hoping to reach the grumpy driver before someone asked him another question about Tony. As he’s walking, Peter feels a chill and the hairs prick up on his neck. His Spidey sense was giving him a warning. But looking around he couldn’t pin point why, nothing stood out to him and it wasn’t like he could start shooting webs in a room full of people, with no mask on. It wasn’t a particularly sharp and persistent tinge, but the prickle of forewarning remained. Maybe his paranoia has affecting his enhanced abilities. Peter shook his head before turning back to where Happy was, but he had gone. Before Peter could start searching for him again a hand landed on his shoulder turning him around.

“Hello, I’m Thaddeus Ross and you must be Peter Parker” Shit, the blood rushed through Peter at an alarming rate, panic flooding his system. Shit, shit, shit. Trying to school his features Peter stuck his hand out to meet the general’s.

“Yeah that’s me” _Come on get it together Parker, you couldn’t be acting more suspicious if you tried. Do you want to be a lab rat, NO, so chill out!_

“Tell me, what’s your secret? How did a fifteen-year-old kid become the assistant to the amazing Tony Stark?”

“Um, I just applied for it, there is application packs at my school” _oh my god where is Mister Stark._

“We both know that it is a senior programme, you are what a freshman? Sophomore?” Ross smiled but Peter could see into his eyes. No wonder Mister Stark hated him.

“I don’t recall your name on the guest list” Pepper Potts smiled but her eyes were hard.

“The Maria Stark September foundation funds the clean up crew for all the missions, the council thought it would be wise if one of us came” Ross’ voice seemed to imply a threat, but it was only met with Pepper’s steely stare.

“Come on Peter, I believe Tony has been looking for you” Pepper ushered Peter towards the balcony. Pepper smiled a sympathetic smile but leaves him out on the balcony as someone calls her name. The fresh air was helping calm Peter but the noise inside the hall was becoming too much for his super hearing. He was thankful the balcony was much dimmer, or he knew he would have a sensory overload.

“Kid where have you been? I have the dean of MIT wanting to talk with you”

“I think I want to go home” Peter muttered as he leaned forward on the golden balcony railing.

“What’s up kid? Drank too much of the free booze?” Tony joked but eyes the teenager carefully as his breathing seemed to speed up.

“Ross is here” Peter said loosening his tie, so his breathing could easy up a bit. Him in a suit, the stress of someone knowing he was Spiderman and the looming impression of him failing Mister Stark just reminded him too much of what happened on home coming. The building crushing him. The balcony overlooked an estate, in the distance, he could see a hawk swoop to the ground and that was enough to tip him over the edge.

“Hey kid breath, just breath. That’s right sit down” Tony guided him to the floor and put a hand on the back of his neck, so his head sat between his knees. Tony awkwardly patted Peter’s head not sure what to do. He was normally the panic-er. But it seemed to ground the teenager, so Tony continued playing with the kids hair only looking up when Pepper arrived on to the balcony. Pepper sat on the floor next to Tony and for a moment Tony found himself wondering if this is what he could have had. If Peter was really his and Pepper hadn’t left him, if the suit of amour didn’t rule his life. His family, but he shook those thoughts out of his head. Tony opened his mouth to explain the situation to Pepper.

“You can explain it in the car” she didn’t appear mad, but she was clearly unimpressed. Tony nodded before pulling the kid up with him.

“Come on Pete if May finds out I let you sit out in the cold crying, I’m not going to live to see my 50th birthday” Peter let out breathy laugh.

“Sorry, I’ve screwed up. I’ve embarrassed you”

“As far as embarrassing galas go you haven’t even scratched the surface on the stunts Tony has pulled. You did great” Peter nodded but didn’t look convinced.

“Come on, we can order cheese burgers and you can tell Tony all about your thoughts on cybernetic?” Pepper clapped her hands together. This is why Tony loved her, her ability to resolve almost any situation. Peter gave her a shocked and confused look.

“I told you, you did great out there, one of the guys you spoke to is the dean of the university of Minnesota, they’re working with Stark industries on nerve detection in prosthetic design. Very impressed with you”

As they walked out of the gala Tony couldn’t help but feel Ross’ eye on them every second of the way. He didn’t need a spider sense to pick up the dark intention spinning through the generals mind. He was starting to piss him off way more than usual. But this time it was only him fighting in his own corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to not make Ross to one dimension "urgh I'm bad guy *beats chest* Spiderman" so please let me know if it comes across like that. 
> 
> Sprinkling some Pepperoni in there because Tony deserve a family and not what happened in Endgame!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Okay so I am British, I went to a English high school, college and university I have not the slightest of clues on how AP classes work and have googled it, if I am wrong on it please tell me!

It had taken Tony over seven months for him to unpick and overturn the accords council decision to make the rogues war criminals. It involved a lot of bending, twisting and manipulating various members of the council. Wining and dinning them to help sugar coat the idea of allowing; what the council deemed as “volatile” and “unpredictable” criminals to walk free. If Tony hadn’t need to suck up to someone to such a degree since his pre-ironman days; when he had gotten himself yet another drunk driving offense. But he knew deep down that even if he could never forgive the people he once called brothers in arms he couldn’t bear the responsibility of the world not having its mightiest heroes. The world would always need the Avengers.

It was mornings like today that Tony wondered if all his hard work had been worth it. Wednesdays had quickly overtaken Mondays as the worst day of the week. For the last five weeks his Wednesday mornings, afternoons and on occasion evenings had been spent in the compound’s meetings and events wing, hashing out the accords.

The last five weeks had become the most grueling and tiresome five weeks of his life. If he wasn’t trying to find ways to make amendments which would please everyone, he was in his workshop working on Stark Industries latest avenue of technology, prosthetic advancement. The headaches from meetings often bled into the days following.

“Sir I recommend you head towards the east wing otherwise you will be late”

“Isn’t being fashionably late a thing anymore FRI?” Tony huffed draining his coffee, starting to feel his age. There was once a time when he turned up hours late to a meeting and no one but an angry Pepper Potts would bat an eye.

“I believe so sir, but I do not believe wearing your intestines as a scarf as Ms Parker threatened, is fashionable”

“Baby girl you need to work on your ability to process jokes”

“I don’t think humor was intended but dutiable noted sir”

 

* * *

 

He lets his fingernails tap against the glass keypads as he made his way through numerous security measures. Despite, the smooth clinical look of the east wing, Tony’s thoughts were rough and messy as he tried to straighten his story should the inevitable questions about Peter arise. The slightly iced feeling of the cooling system whirling through the corridors enhanced the feeling of Tony’s skin being raw and inflamed, the stress eating him up.

This is a bad idea, Tony thought as he passed another security station.

It has always been a bad idea, ever since the word son slipped from his lips there just seemed to be a downwards spiral.

He had known this from the start. It was never going to be easy. If it was, Ross would never have approached Peter at the Gala last week.

There was no backing out now, he had arrived at conference room A. He had no other choice, either he stuck to this lie and sold it with his entire soul or jump ship and have no one trust a word that comes from him again.

“You’re two minutes late” someone says as they slip up behind him, their breath tickling his neck. The intention was clear, to push him into an uneasy state. But he was more than habituated to the Widows tactics at this stage in his life.  Instead of reacting he turning to flash the red head a smile. Out of all of the rogues Natasha was probably the one with the least bad blood. She was an assassin, a manipulator by trade, it never came as a shock for her to flip flop between loyalties. It was just a shame she landed on the other side of the table, Tony could have used her skill set.  He catches a glimpse of Steve through the glass of the meeting room. Garnishing a flannel shirt, a Brooklyn cyclones baseball cap and a frown.

“Where’s Ross?”

“He is running late Sir, the message from his secretary states he his stuck in traffic” FRIDAY’s voice chimed in. Both Tony and Natasha rolled their eyes, knowing full well that was a lie. Tony was about to turn around and head to his workshop until Ross arrived, but Natasha had all but pushed him into the conference room.

“Morning Tones” Rhodey send Tony an unimpressed glare. They usually shared a coffee before coming to the accords meeting, debriefing each other on the developments. But Tony had been avoiding his texts and calls since the previous Wednesday, not wanting to deal with his best friend. The tension in the room was thick, Rhodey was pissed at him, Natasha suspicious, Steve guilty but curious and as per usual Wanda and Barton remained pissed. Sam seemed to be the only one who appeared to be in a reasonable mood.

“Maybe if we say Spiderman three times while looking in a mirror, Ross will appear” Rhodey joked eliciting a smile from both sides of the table.

“Maybe its like school, if the teacher doesn’t show up after 20 minutes we get to go home” Tony muttered growing frustrated as the minutes ticked on.

“Sir, I must remind you of what Ms Parker said would happen if you left this meeting early” FRIDAY interrupted before anyone could reply to Tony’s suggestion. It was as if a puppet mastered had plucked everyone’s strings at once, they all perked up at the mention of the name Parker. Tony sighed realizing he had walked into a trap he had set himself.

“Okay I will allow two minutes of questions on the subject of Peter, go” Numerous voices collided with each other making no ones question acknowledgeable. Tony fondly rolled his eyes, without Ross there to mediate them this almost felt like old times. Almost.

“Okay, let’s try this differently, one question each”

“When did you find out?” Damn Tony really should have put more of a game plan in place, actually sat down with Peter to make a cover story.

“Before Berlin”

“That’s a period of a possible fourteen years. Do you want to be specific?” Natasha asked not in the mood for Tony’s games.

“Nope! Sorry you used your question, no take backs”

“You honestly believe we are going to buy your bull that you’re the father to some kid?” Clint spat but it was lacking some of his usual edge.

“Are you honestly wasting your one question on a snide rhetorical one?”

“Fine, who is his mother?”

“Mary Parker died when Peter was four, next”

“Why did he call you Mister Stark and not dad or Tony at the September Gala?” Wanda spoke up.

“It doesn’t count if Natasha whispers her question into your ear” Tony pointed out, a layer of panic filtered through his system. How did he fail to realize that Natasha was at the fundraising gala last week?

“My question still stands”

“We are not there yet. The kid is fifteen barely knows me, we are building up to it” They were going to have to build up to it quickly if today was anything to go by.

“Is he like you? You know…” Sam made a rolling motion with his hands.

“He doesn’t have unhealthy coping methods and a out of whack sleeping cycle but there is still time”

“No, I mean does his brain work like yours?” The words choked Sam, as though given Tony a compliment pained him.

“He goes to a STEM driven school and takes seven AP classes and is only fifteen, take from that what you will” Barton lets out a snort.

“Anything you want to add bird brain?” Tony asked raising his eyebrows, but for a change a smirk was on Barton’s face rather than a scowl.

“You just sounded like a soccer mom, like a true member of the PTA” Tony just nodded. Of course, he was proud of everything Peter was juggling. School, advanced placement and his extra curriculum activities, both of the Spiderman and decathlon variety. If this helped swing the lie in his favor he was not about to complain.

“Does he play sports?” Steve asked, but his question clearly had more layers. Spiderman would be good at sports. His speed, quick reflexes, his strength and advanced senses would make him an ideal candidate for almost every sports team. Peter was right, it would only raise suspicion if he played for sports teams.

“He is on the academic decathlon” Tony offered hoping to put Steve off what ever scent he was following. Spiderman could be a football player, a basketball player or a baseball player but Peter Parker could not.

“How mad is Aunt Hottie with you at this moment in time?” Rhodey asked, he was clearly no longer pissed as mirth danced on his face. He may as well be stood over a crock of shit with a wood spoon in his hand.

“A, whose team are you on here? B don’t call her that, I call her that. C, she is very pissed, she invited me round for dinner tonight for a home cooked meal, so I expect to spend the next week on the toilet”

“Sir, General Ross’ secretary has informed me that he will not make today’s meeting, it is rescheduled for tomorrow instead”

“What! No! I only get visits with Lila, Cooper and Nate on Thursdays” Clint yelled his face going red.

The one of the conditions of the rogues release was they attended all and any summons for meetings, interviews and press conferences. The rogues had very little say in the matter, if they wanted to stay off the rafted and on dry land they did as the council said. Tony however had a lot of room to swing in. If Tony couldn’t make an appointment or meeting it was moved.

“FRI tell him I am busy tomorrow”

“What shall I tell him?”

“Anything you want baby girl; the internet is at your disposal. You’ll think of something” Barton looked at Tony and for the first time in a long time he didn’t see him as the monster that tore his family apart and made him a war criminal, but as his former team mate. Just as Tony was about to walk through the glass door way an arm grabbed his elbow. Tony suppressed the flinch but didn’t shrug the arm off either.

“Stark, I… I thank you” it clearly was a struggle for Barton to swallow his pride and appreciate that Tony had made an excuse, so he could see his children.

“Consider it your written apology Barton. We are fighting for the same thing here” and with that Tony took off down the hallway not waiting for a retort from the archer. It was 10:30 on a Wednesday morning and Ross’ dulcet tones weren’t ringing in his ears. He had a whole day a head of him and he planned to spend it over thinking that mornings meeting to an insane level down in the safety of his workshop.

Once a coffee cup was safely nestled in his hands a soft smile bloomed on his face. Today was progress. Sure, he still couldn’t trust them, the accords weren’t any closer to becoming signed, and Ross was clearly up to something today, but the former team held a civil conversation. It was just the begin, small and meager, but it was a start.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought. Is everyone in character, I was very worried that I am straying too far with some of them. Please tell me if their not authentic or believable! It helps when I get feedback good or bad! Hope you enjoyed it. and what is Ross up to I wonder?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry, its been well over a week, adult life just swamps you sometimes. I am so thankful for all the great feedback from my last chapter, I loved it, I love you guys. Here have some spiderson!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“I don’t understand you sometimes, man” Ned whispered as he and Peter walked towards the car park.

Peter just shook his head “No, you’re just seeing what you want to see, to justify your betrayal”. Ned just scoffed.

“Peter, I am your best friend and wingman, I saw an opportunity and I took it”.

“No, you wanted to pair with Betty for enviro and are trying to justify yourself by saying that it was this elaborate plan to pair me and MJ together”

“Dude, the accusations you’re throwing at me” Ned said, dramatically gripping his heart, a smirk present on his face as he nudged his buddy. “Anyway, you got given the better project. Betty and I are pressing flowers you get to pin bugs with MJ”

Peter had to smile at that, when Ms Briggs said that their project was to create a visual representation of local biodiversity as part of his AP environmental science class he assumed this was going to be another poster or PowerPoint. This was way better. Peter was having what he could only sum up as a crap month. It started off great, Flash was off for almost 2 weeks due to strep, all of his last-minute revision paid off as he aced both his Spanish oral and algebra mid-term. But then it took a rapid nose dive after Mr Stark showed up in his kitchen, covered in daisy petals.

Now, he had to deal with May being worried, that horrific gala where he let Mr Stark down and now his Spiderman patrols were limited; to stop Ross from catching Peter in the act. He was bored, and this project was a heaven send, his crush on MJ had nothing to do with it.

“Dude, Happy is stepping up his game with these cars” Ned whistled, when he noticed the sleek Audi with tinted windows parked where normally the less audacious car sat on a Monday and Friday. But today was Thursday and Happy didn’t pick him up from school on Thursdays.

 “Maybe he is wanting to look flash for May?” Peter just shot Ned a sharp look rather than responding.

“I don’t think that’s Happy” Peter mused as they both stood looking at the car from a far distance. Before either of the two teenagers could comment or speculate any further, the driver side window lowered.

“Kid, I ain’t got all day”

“Oh my god, its Tony Stark” Ned squealed, his face going red. Peter hoped Ned wasn’t about to faint with the amount of blood that rushed to his head. He nudged his apparent wingman forward with his shoulder, so they could move towards the car.

“Does Fred want a lift home?” instead of responding Ned just let out a small squeal, before climbing into the back seat.

As Tony pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the main road the car was silent. Ned all but vibrating with a happy excited energy, Peter with a nervous one.

“So, you the guy in the chair”

“Yes sir, that’s me” Ned blurted out, proud that even though Ironman got his name wrong, he knew about him. God his life could end right now, and he would die happy.

“So, you’re good at computers?”

“I’m okay, wouldn’t say good- I mean I just” Ned tumbled over his words, getting more flustered as the famous avenger asked questions about him.

“Don’t short sell yourself, you hacked into my multimillion-dollar spider suit to disengage programming. I’d say that was more than ‘okay’ with computers” Tony’s voice had an edge to it, Peter looked panicked between the back of Tony’s head and his best friend. Ned was frozen, his face losing all of its red colour and the atmosphere in the car seemed to change. But before Ned’s heart could give out from panic and nerves Tony barked out a laugh.

“I am messing with you. Me and Pete already hashed that incident out months ago” Peter winced remembering the ferry incident and losing the suit. It was still a sore spot for him. Ned let out a breath, the tears which had formed in his eyes disappeared.

“I am very…I’m really sorry, Mr Stark, sir” Ned rushed out, hardly breathing between the words.

“Bygones. You seem a good kid, Peter needs his guy in the chair. Keep up the good work” and with that Tony pulled up to Ned’s apartment block.

“And Fred, next time someone asks if you’re good at computers, don’t under sell it, own it, you got mad skills”.

Tony had not driven more than a block before Peter’s phone pinged.

_Ironman said I had mad skills-N_

_IRONMAN GAVE ME A LIFT HOME-N_

_YOU’RE LIFE IS AMAZING!!!!!!!!!-N_

_Can I have ur copy of the world history notes-N_

_I can die happy now-N_

Peter smiled down at his phone, before flicking up at the back of his mentors head.

“What was that about?”

“Character test, Ted passed by the way”

“You know his name is Ned” Peter snapped without any venom. Tony didn’t respond but Peter saw his shoulders shrug.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter had only been to Tony’s personal wing at the Avenger’s compound twice. Once was to grab food while they waited for his suit to be updated and the second time was the night of that fateful gala.

“How come I am here? Not that I’m not grateful Mr Stark I am… but it’s a Thursday and, well you know… we normally do suit updates on a Monday or Friday”

“May is working a late shift and your apartment block is having the water turned off tonight so they can fix a pipe. You are staying here, Happy will pick May up at around 3 in morning when her shift finishes” Peter briefly remember May mentioning this, along with pinning the notice on the fridge. But he figured they would just brave a night without any water, the thought of staying at the Stark residence would never have crossed Peter’s mind in a million years. Peter fidgeted around the kitchen island not really sure what to do. Everything he had ever done with Mr Stark has either been in a lab setting or related directly with Spiderman, excluding the one-time at the gala. After a few moments of silence and both men over thinking the situation FRIDAY butted in.

“Sir, would you like me to order food, while you choose a film to watch?” Tony was surprised but not entirely shocked at FRIDAY’s intervention. After all, JARVIS had been programmed to send his one-night stands home once they had out stayed their welcome.

“What do you want to watch?” Tony asked as he practically threw himself on the soft sofa, clicking a button to make the flat screen emerge. Peter’s eyes got all excited.

“Do you have Amazon prime?”

“Ugh, not sure” Tony didn’t really watch TV, he enjoyed it playing in the background as he worked, and he liked watching films with Pepper but that was the extent of it. Peter deflated, and a knot twisted in Tony’s stomach.   
“I can get it though, kid”

“No, no, don’t need to do that Mister Stark, it’s like 10$ a month. We can watch whatever”

“They don’t call me a billionaire for nothing kid, I’ll set up an account and we can share it” Tony had no intention of using it beyond tonight.

“Could we watch, Good Omens? Its based on a book, Ben loved, I remember May got him a copy signed by Neil Gaiman for his birthday.” The excitement in Peter’s voice was over shadowed by Tony’s intrigue at the mention of Peter’s deceased uncle. Ben was not a name which was mentioned often.

They plodded through the first episode, Tony found it at times amusing, it had been awhile since he had properly sat down to relax with a meal and a film. He was about to make a comment but stopped when he saw Peter furiously trying to scrub away tears on his face.

“Pete, you okay”

“m’ fine”

“I’m not saying you’re a bad liar, but you are crying”

“Its nothing, sorry, being silly” Peter muttered still rubbing a tear from his cheek every few seconds. Tony shifted a few spaces down on the sofa so his shoulder’s touched Peter’s. The Chinese food all but forgotten.

_(“Stark men are made of iron. We don’t cry like a sissy” a voice snarled from a distant memory. A small Tony being reprimanded in his father’s study, just wanting his dad to pull him in for a hug and telling his everything would be okay. A hug which would never come.)_

Breaking the cycle, Tony thought as he pulled Peter in for a side hug. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but Tony hoped it would help ground Peter a bit more.  

“It’s just…every time God narrates it reminds me of Ben. Its word for word out of the book and all I can hear is him sat at the end of my bed reading it to me” Peter let out a sob. Tony felt guilt grind in his stomach as he realised he was forcing this boy who had not only lost his father but his uncle to fill the void with a fake paternal relationship. Not once did Tony consider how this might affect the fifteen-year-old. He wanted to apologies, to travel back in time and stop himself from saying Peter is his son. He wanted to remove all this stress and worry from teenager’s shoulders. He wanted to say ‘I am sorry Pete, you deserve so much more’ but instead he just held the boy till he fell asleep tears drying on his face.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I am sorry. This took me for ever to find time to write it. I have many excuses but I'm sure you don't want to hear them! I promise the chapters will be more frequent. Enjoy and let me know what you think!!!

Tony let out a sharp hiss as his body hit the floor, jostling him awake. Opening his eyes, he blinked several times trying to remember how he ended up asleep on his sofa. Once his eyes adjusted he saw a sleeping Peter Parker hugging one of the many throw pillows, his eyes red and puffy. He must have fallen asleep too before being pushed off his own sofa by Peter.

May must have already have been dropped off by Happy as her hospital ID badge sat on the coffee table in front of him. There was probably a sickeningly sweet photograph of him and Peter asleep on May’s mobile, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Come on Pete, up. We gotta get you to bed” Tony nudged at Peter’s shoulder, but the teenager curled around the lavish pillow. Tony rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in a silent pray before bending down to scoop Peter up.

“No, ‘as comfy” Peter mumbled before following it with a stream of illegible words as he lolled his head against Tony’s shoulder.

“You’ll be comfy in the bed I bought you” Tony muttered as he crossed his open planning living space. The domesticity of the whole situation made knots in Tony’s stomach.

Tony gently laid Peter down on top of his bed sheets, grabbing a blanket to keep the kid warm.

“Tony?” a voice whispered.

“Yeah?” Tony replied not hundred percent sure it wasn’t more of the kid sleep talking

“May home?”

“Think so Pete, you get some sleep”

“Thanks for putting me to bed. Really taking this dad thing seriously” Peter mumbled.

Tony froze at the end of Peter’s bed at the implication. He watched as the teenager rolled on to his side drifting back off sleep. Muttering the odd word as Tony stood and watched him sleep, until the knot in his stomach started to easy up. On his way out of the room he bumped into May.

“Just coming in to check on him” May whispered peaking around the door. The two stood in silence apart from the odd word mumbled from Peter.

“He even talks in his sleep; how do you get any peace?” Tony joked trying to break out of his tension filled shell.  

“Joke all you want Stark, but you love Peter’s chatter” May said pulling the door closed. Tony shook his head, this was becoming too real for him. He felt like he was playing house with May putting their kid to bed. What right did he have?

“The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb” May said shaking Tony from his swirling thoughts, a knowing look on her face.

“I’m going down to the lab, just get FRIDAY if you need anything” Tony said before swanning off in the general direction away from Peter’s room.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“It just doesn’t feel right” Steve muttered as Natasha chucked a few images of Tony carry Peter on to the table at the half way house. The team was gathered around the small kitchen table, cold pizza growing stale.

“I didn’t take these, I got them off a hard drive in Ross’ office” Natasha said spreading them out so the whole group could see them.   

“I don’t understand why you keep getting summoned?” Clint muttered eyeing the photographs.

“Because Ross reckons I know who the Spiderman is, because I fought on their side in Berlin, he thinks inconveniencing me will get me to talk”

Steve looked exhausted, he felt like he was spinning one too many plates and was just waiting for it all to come crashing down on him and his team. He picked up and studied the photograph, guilt eating at him as he looked at the father and son. Tony looked so natural and at easy and the kid just looked like a mini Tony. An innocent Tony. The Tony that could have been if Howard and Maria had still been around.

“We need to tell Stark” Sam voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Ross only means trouble and what ever our problems are with Stark the kid should bare the brunt of it”

“Are we sure he is his kid?” Natasha asked. Steve made a dramatic gesture with his hand towards the photographs.

“Look at these photos, he looks like Stark. Hell, I’d even say I can see Howard”

“They do look similar Nat”

“Please you thought Stellan Skarsgard and Liam Neeson were the same person” Natasha rolled her eyes giving Clint a shoulder shove.

“You can use someone else’s HBO Go from now on, spoiler alert I’m gonna spoil Chernobyl for you” Clint laughed.

“It’s cute that you think I didn’t have any involvement in real life with that disasters” Natasha teased ruffling her friends hair. The corners of Steve’s lips tugged. Slowly but surely, they were growing back into society. His little family. But before he could enjoy this moment the problem at hand niggled in the forefront of his mind.

“I’ll talk to Tony” Steve declared.

“You sure that’s wise?” Sam asked.

“It’s done” Steve said before grabbing a few slices of pizza and walking off to his study.

As a child Steve remembered his mother and Bucky reading stories and in them a study was a person’s haven. Their little personal space where they could go and relax, read a book. Steve’s study was probably what he considered to be his own person hell. Paper was haphazardly thrown everywhere. Ten pen lids but no pens. A broken draw from when he had gotten too frustrated and snapped the runner of it by accident. Overall it was not a peaceful space. But it was his room where he worked to make peace between the accords and his team. It was going to be the place where he finally made peace between him and Tony. If he could find the damn burner phone.

“Looking for this?” Natasha asked dangling the flip phone between her fingers as she stood in the door way.

“Shock and yet not surprised” Steve muttered holding out his hand for the phone. Natasha hovered in over his palm before pulling it away again.

“I don’t know what happened between the two of you. I don’t want to.” Steve raised his eyebrows at that, but Natasha just shrugged. She placed the flip phone in his hand before cupping his cheek.

“Just be careful, we are all playing with fire right now, we don’t need you and Stark to start another war” and she slipped out of the room just as quietly as she came in.

There was many things Steve expected. For the phone to ring with no answer. A voicemail tone. A dial tone saying the phone number no longer operated. What he didn’t expect was for it to be answered on its second ring.

“Tony, we need to talk, face to face”

“Yeah we do” Stark croaked out over the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually can't wait for you guys to see the next chapter. Our favourite boys reuniting for a petty drama filled bromantic chapter I can' wait. Please let me know what you all thought of this chapter!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I loved writing this but I am very worried about people being OOC!  
> REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!

A nervous excitement bounced around Steve’s body as he approached a sports bar on the outskirts of Manhattan. The summer sun cast warm rays across his face, and he smiled as he remembered one summer when Bucky made him walk the journey from Brooklyn to Manhattan to buy a book for his mother. A car horn pulled him from his thoughts as two motorists yelled at one another from the seats of their cars. Steve tugged the sports cap further down his forehead and before he could head towards the bars entrance a newspaper stand caught his eye.

“Where has Spiderman gone?” On the front was a picture of the famed web slinger crouched in front of a child while holding a small fur ball; what Steve assumed was a cat or a rabbit. Why was Ross so worried about this guy? Other than what Steve experienced in Germany the Spiderman hadn’t really been seen as overtly violent. Rescuing animals, stopping petty crime, helping old women cross the street, it all seemed childlike and innocent. Childlike and innocent.

 _“it's dangerous to dance around Ross with this kind of information”,_ Natasha’s words suddenly seemed to haunt him. All of Ross’ speculative information came rushing back, sure he had never met the boy but if Ross’ physical profile was true then physically Stark’s kid and the Spiderman matched up.

“Oi! You wanna read, you buy” the owner of the newspaper kiosk yelled at him pulling him out of the spiralling conspiracy theory in his head. Steve jogged across to the other side of the road hoping the shade would help bring his thoughts into focus. He could not think like that. Not now, not when he was at best 10 minutes away from the boys father, from his friend, former friend. This was important, bigger things were at stake now, more important things. Ross’ growing crazed obsession with nuclear medicine, his fixation on Spiderman, and his growing infatuation with following Tony’s kid. Steve felt as though another storm was on the horizon, something big and it left a sour taste in his mouth. Tony’s willingness to meet him only added fuel to his suspicions.

* * *

 

 

“A scotch” Tony said, hiding his grimace at the considerably cheaper selection of alcohol in the sports bar. Once the amber liquid was placed in front of him, he leaned back against the counter of the bar, arms crossed over his chest, and sighed deeply. It had only been eight weeks since the rogues were pardoned and placed in a half way house until the accords were agreed upon and signed. Tony had to admit they were making progress, Barton had less bite to his jibes, Sam was actively trying to create bridges with his humour and Wanda stopped making cruel comments, but her glaring remained. In the year and a half that they were gone Tony had never thought they would have come this far. Their relationship too fractures, trust broken. He had secretly wished in the dark of his lab that they would remain hidden, lost to the current world until they became myths. It was selfish and petty, but Tony just simply didn’t want to deal with the stress and the heartache they caused. He was angry, hurt and was haunted by panic attacks and nightmare from what happened in Siberia, but he these feelings were starting to lose their edge and power over him. 

The noise from the traffic briefly entered the bar as the door opened. Steve stepped into the dimly lit room, mostly empty apart from a few construction workers who had come to watch a low league soccer game during their lunch hour.

 

“I’m sorry” the words blurted from Steve’s mouth before he could even think about saying them. Tony sort of perked up, the defensive look on his face turned into a confused one. Steve expected to feel a rush of embarrassment for ‘caving’ or whatever ridiculous notion people wanted to use but he felt relived. Tony nodded before throwing back his tumbler of scotch disappointed at the lack of burning in his throat, it just didn’t give off the aesthetic he was going for. Damn he was sending too much time around Peter.

“Game of darts?” Tony asked walking towards the dart board on the other side of the room before Steve could agree.

“I was wrong about Germany, about forcing the team’s hand” THUNK! A dart pinned itself juts on the outskirts of the board not actually claiming any numbers. “We needed accountability, we still need accountability. The UN offered it to us on a shiny platter and I took it” THUNK! The dart pinned itself to the twenty before falling out. “I just didn’t stop to think about the possibility that Ross would switch the prize on the platter” Thunk! This time the dart actually placed somewhere on the board.

Steve was amused at how badly the shorter man was at darts, maybe he was doing it on purpose to make Steve feel at ease, that he came in peace.

“Thank you for saying that.” Steve voice was a bit thick, he was obviously shocked that Tony was admitting fault and issuing an apology. The team deserved an apology, but Steve didn’t think he would get one, not after what had happened in Siberia.

“But no matter what happened in Berlin, no matter how far we both took the accords disagreement, there is no excuse for what I did in Siberia” Steve watched Tony carefully for his reaction, he knew why he was there; he needed to talk to Tony about Ross. But he didn’t know why Tony had agreed, maybe he didn’t want to discuss Siberia.

“We both know Siberia wasn’t about the accords Rogers” his tone was clipped but he didn’t seem like his was about to bolt from the bar. Instead he signalled the bar keep for another drink.

The was an awkward moment where neither of the men said anything, Tony still gripping the darts instead of handing them over to Steve. There was still so much they needed to talk about, so much to apologise for and redeem themselves from but they couldn’t do that without passing the road block that was Siberia.

“Tony, I talk this big game, the living representation of honesty, openness and I don’t practise what I preach. I know why I did what I did, why I keep what Bucky did to your parents from you. I was wrong, I can’t justify it. I’ve had almost two years to try and justify what I did, and I can’t” Steve’s voice was starting to waver slightly. “How it ended…I have nightmares about what I did, I can’t imagine why you’re even talking to me, why you agreed to meet me alone. I cannot begin to say how sorry I am, for slamming my shield into you. You were on the ground; my friend was on the ground and I didn’t stop. I will carry that look in your eyes for the rest of my life, no matter what we apologise for today I don’t expect forgiveness for that.”

 

Tony nodded his head in agreement, Steve was crestfallen but not surprised, he didn’t deserve forgiveness for what happened in Siberia. As he began to turn to go order himself something stronger a hand grabbed his bicep.

“I can’t forgive you for that, maybe someday. Some day when the nightmares aren’t as often and the pain in my chest subsides, maybe. But just because I can’t forgive you doesn’t mean we can’t move on.”

Steve nodded as the words caught in his throat. This was followed by a shorter pregnant pause. Tony poured two tumblers of scotch, signalling for Steve to take one of them.

“You may have broken my sternum and I may have broken the teams trust, but we both broke the team apart and now we can work on being the ones who put it back together again” it was probably one of the most cynical toasts Steve had ever heard but it felt like an olive leaf and he’d be damned if he didn’t take it. The amber liquid tasted sweet on his tongue and he shoulders felt the lightest that had been in a very long time.

* * *

 

 

Steve was not a hundred percent sure how he had gotten this drunk this quickly off of cheap booze in a tiny sports bar hidden in an alley way of Manhattan; and yet here he was on his third game of pool with Tony.

“Why’d you pick here? It’s not what I’d imagined?” Steve asked as he handed the pool que to Tony.

“May has brought Peter and me here to watch basketball, bar keep does recognise me, figured it was safer. No gonna be bugged” Tony said as the balls clinked off of each other. Bar games were really not his forte.

This perked Steve up from his tipsy state, Peter.

“I still can’t believe you have a son, he sounds like a great kid”

“He is amazing, he is such a great kid. So smart so… so… I don’t want to taint him with all this” Tony said gesturing to himself in a self-deprecating kind of way, before pouring himself another glass of scotch.

“Tony…”

“No, I’m telling you Cap, he looks up to me like I am a god. If I told him to join a dangerous cult, he wouldn’t hesitate” This made Steve laugh the alcohol making him feel like he didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“That’s why I am here actually” Steve started, knowing if he left it any later they would both be too drunk.

“What to get Peter to join a cult?” Tony asked genuinely confused.

“What? No. Its about Ross, I think he is taking this obsession with your Peter too far” Steve pulled out his mobile phone to show Tony the photographs that Natasha had retrieved.

“What! That was four days ago?” pulling the device from Steve’s hands and zooming in on the photo of him carrying Peter. “I need to tint or put reflectors on the windows” Tony spat harshly.

“Why is Ross so concerned with him?” Steve asked, Tony froze part of him wanted to tell the Captain everything, like the good old days. But he wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol manufacturing this emotion or not, so he shook his head.

“I think there is something bigger at play that just the accords”

“He keeps summoning Natasha, she pulled some files off of one of the computers in his office. He is looking at nuclear medicine and applications in human enhancements” This got Tony’s attention.

“Why does he keep summoning Natasha? What has she got to do with it she isn’t a nuclear biologist”

“The red room programme that alter Bucky’s DNA, was the same one that trained her. I think he thinks that the Spiderman is from this programme and she is the key to getting the information” Steve explained. “It was gamma radiation that made the Hulk, opinions vary but many scientists believe the super solider serum is made from ironizing radiation. The Spiderman is enhanced and is the most recent to have been spotted with enhanced abilities. Maybe he is trying to make the serum again”

“We need to get him off the accords committee” Tony said with an urgency. Steve nodded in agreement.

“There is nothing we can do, we no longer have credibility, it would just look like a witch hunt coming from us” Steve shook his head in annoyance.

“I can’t do much either, not without proof, good evidence or it would just look like I am protecting Spiderman and my interests” Tony’s frustration was clear as he smacked on of the pool balls of the table with a loud bang.

“Then we do it together. What ever Ross wants with your kid, we stop it. Whatever Ross is playing at with messing about with Nuclear medicine, we stop it.” Steve said finishing his drink and pulling on his sports cap.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an environmental biologist not someone who knows what she is talking about it regards to nuclear medicine, I am just piggy backing off how the HULK came to be which was gamma radiation. 
> 
> I wanted Steve to apologies first because he is meant to be the best with a gold heart so I feel like if he knows he is wrong and has been given the opportunity to apologies he would and he would so it big time! 
> 
> Please tell me if you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I have been away on holiday and I have been stressing as an adult meaning I have read more fanfiction than writing it! Enjoy let me know what you think.

It was a quiet night, Tony was still wound tight since Steve’s revelation about Ross. He had spent the last two days reading as many nuclear medicine journals as possible but there wasn’t much written about its applications beyond the traditional treatment and diagnostic uses. He had in total three articles which discussed genome editing and nuclear medicine. Three, out of the hundred he had read; even then they were not peer reviewed and one actually had potential for legitimate medical applications rather than seedy cross species experimentation.

“Happy said you met with Steve?” Pepper’s voice startled him as she quietly tip toed into his barely used office at Stark Industries. Her shoes neatly left at the door. The soft glow of fake blue halogens lighting the office.

 “Happy tattling on me to mom” Tony snipped without any venom. Pepper ignored him, instead she chooses to rub the knot forming between his shoulder blades.

“He was worried, last time you ran off to speak with him you came back with a fractured sternum, eight broken ribs and a new complex” Pepper’s voice had an edge. Before, Tony would have shied away from the subject. A joke or rebuttal danced on the tip of his tongue, but Pepper’s magic hands loosened more than just his muscles.

“He apologised” Tony’s head lolled forward, the documents on his desk forgotten as Pepper rubbed away the stress.

“Well I hope he brought flowers and chocolates too” Pepper muttered, pressing down on a painful spot on Tony’s back.

“There are bigger things at play Pep, big things than our- falling out” Pepper scoffed at this but didn’t reply, knowing Tony was just going to continue. There was a pregnant pause, the only noise being the soft rustle of fabric as Pepper removed Tony’s tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

“Peter is Spiderman” Tony’s voice held a lot of weight as though these words pained him.

“Tony, I know” Pepper’s voice was soft her hands slowly pushing the shirt from Tony’s shoulders leaving him bare chested and she continued to rub down his back. “I’ve known since the gala”.

Tony let out a shuddery breath, almost in relief. Pepper stopped rubbing his back instead spun the chair around, so he was fully facing her.

“I am the CEO of Stark industries, we don’t have a nuclear science department and I know what you’re looking at isn’t to create a new Stark industries branch of medical science. What’s going on?”

“Pete’s in danger, Ross thinks Spiderman is the key to unlocking the super solider serum. Plus, there is some shady Russian red room stuff mixed in there and I don’t know how to help” and that was it. Tony got the balloon off his chest and he felt like he could breath again. He didn’t know what to do and it pissed him off. He always knew what to do, always accept when it came to those he loved. Pepper with Killian, Rhodey with his spinal injury and now Peter.

“Hey, come back to me” Pepper called her hands cupping his face drawing him out of his dark thoughts. “Peter needs a million things right now, safety and stability being key and you’re providing them Tony”.

“He wouldn’t need them if it wasn’t for me being selfish in the first place”

“Maybe, maybe not. Maybe he would have died already without your interventions. We could play the what if game all night, but it helps no body”

“Pep – But Tony was cut off as Pepper’s lips met his.

“If this is your latest ploy to shut me up then-“

“Shut up Tony”

 

* * *

 

 

It had almost developed into a routine. Tony picked Ned and Peter up from school, they would drop Ned off and then go upstate until May wanted Peter home for dinner. It may have only been going for a week, but Tony was really enjoying this upheaval to his normal daily plans. This last week had gone surprising well considering how it started. He made up with Steve, creating a bridge between the former team. Ross had cancelled the last two accords meetings as he was needed at Washington, and while Tony knew this was likely a lie, he was enjoying his Wednesday freedom.  Him and Pepper seemed to have rekindled and Ned was no longer stuttering around him.

“Really you are bartering?”

“I’m just saying Mister Stark, you want to know more about how I got to have abilities then I want to know what happened in Siberia” Peter said, his voice confidant but his eyes clearly betraying the amount of courage need to make such a request.  

“Fine, but we aren’t doing this while I am driving” Peter beamed in the seat next to him.

 

 

The grey overcast cloud setting over the compound only matched the situation as Tony and Peter walked into the lobby. Ross stood there with two of his goons, Steve, Natasha, Barton and Sam flanking on his right; looking equally put out as Tony felt. Instinctively Tony shielded Peter as best as he could with his body.

“Thought we would have a catch up, its been a while as I’ve been called away on free-lance work” Ross smirked, his eyes following Peter instead of meeting Tony’s.

“You can’t just summon a meeting without an email or notice” Sam said, but his tone of voice showed that this was clearly an argument he had voiced prior to Tony’s arrival.

“And yet half of you are here, it’s just a brief catch up, you and your _son_ will have plenty of bonding time later.”

“Pete, I won’t be long, Pepper should be up there anyway” Tony didn’t look at Peter as he said this, his eyes glued to Ross trying to work out what he was up to. Peter just nodded before scurrying off towards the entrance.

“Apple hasn’t fallen far from the tree” Ross said watched Peter go. Tony bite his tongue knowing biting back at Ross would only expose him to more problems.

“Let’s get this over with” Steve butted in before anything could escalate.

Tony looked at his watch for the third time in the space of five minutes, he considered ordering a dictionary off of it for Ross so he could learn the definition of brief. This meeting was far from being brief, and it could have easily been summed up in an email. Tony just dismissed it as Ross just trying his hardest to annoy them rather than anything sinister, but all thoughts of innocent pettiness went out the window when a frazzled Pepper Potts burst into the conference room.

“Tony” she breathed out her voice shaken. But, before she could continue a tearful Peter ran in after her.

“Its May” He sobbed but everything else he said came out unintelligible due to the tears. Tony shot up and crossed the room in three paces pulling Peter into his chest.

“May was mugged on her way home from work. Happy has her, she is a bit banged up” Pepper explained running a hand threw Peter’s hair as he also repeated what she said; but again, it didn’t make sense his face pressed into Tony’s chest.

“Oh, how horrid” Ross said, his voice monotone almost as though he was making a statement with his seemingly kind words. Tony’s eyes snapped to Ross face, an eyebrow was raised, almost as if he was challenging Tony to accuse him of any wrong doing.

“Well, I see we won’t be continuing today, I will show myself out” Everyone’s eyes on him as he left the room. Peter’s sobs calming down slightly, the name Ben was heard by Tony.

“This is nothing like what happened to Ben Pete, Happy has May she is fine, she is alive and it’s going to be okay” Tony soothed cringing at how these last words seemed like a lie. Was it going to be okay?

“Maybe we should go to” Barton said, Tony had forgotten there was even an audience to this.

“No, in times like this Tony needs his friends around him” Steve interjected his statement bold, his eyes searching Tony’s for any sign that they should leave. Tony just nodded at him.

“Someone should go and secure their home” Natasha said eyeing the familiar embrace.

“They won’t be going back there” Tony said.


End file.
